creative_universesfandomcom-20200214-history
Chenua
'''Chenua '''is a habitable world located in the third orbit of the Yadaerion System discovered by humanst in the time of the Great Exodus, a millennia after colonising the planet became the capital and founding planet of one of the major interstellar powers known as the Chenuan Empire. The human civilzations saw this as the symbol of a new age of Human civilization after they were scattered accross several star systems, they consider this as the sacred homeworld as which the ruling body of the empire govern from many states and colonies. Geographic Features Much like Earth, Chenua is a habitable planet with a breathable atmoshpere for humans with less carbon dioxide and methane. Chenua has three main continents and smaller islands seperated from the mainlands, however Karshen was orginally three after they merged into one after theoceans became rivers, connected the three together. History The Great Exodus Not much about their ancient origins but it was written in the ancient archives that their ancestors fled from a planet called Earth that had ravaged their colonies and worlds, forced into the services of the tyranny of the Ancient dominion over Earth to fight against the rebel nations. Hundreds of ships travelled beyond known space and territories when one day they encountered a huge construct in deep space. Unknown design and origin, believed to be alien by design they have ever seen anything like it but even more astonish to discover that the construct was a stellar gateway, leading to another else where in another region of space. A group of ships split off from the many fleet and found a suitable planet they would eventually call Chenua. The colonists had cannibalize their ships to build cities and homes for thousands of people to live in better conditions. The Age of Rebirth A millenium after the colonists arrived on Chenua, the descendants of the colonists still remember their origins vaguely but have also explored further of their new homeworld and created fledgling nations of their own. Three new superpower nations have been formed which dominate parts of the planet; Confederate States of Karshen located in the Western continent of Karshen and smaller countries. The Southern Continent Kanui under the dominion of the Ankiri Empire. And also the Holy Patarian Union of the North and South Pataria. Despite the world being peaceful between the supernations, each of them have been determine to take out one another and claim more territories. Some of the smaller nations and those from the Empires who still remember the conflicts from their ancient homeworld grown to fear of the cylce repeating itself allover. Unification of Chenua Rise of the Chenuan Empire Flora and Fuana Life on Chenua showed signs of unique diversity by the Chenuan environments, most animals were similar to Earth's prehistoric species. The early colonists studied them and their research passed on to the descendants to know them. Herbanuar.jpg|A heard of large armoured Herbanaurs that roam the Entahn grasslands. Sea_Dragon_by_andyparkart.jpg|The Jörmungandr are the leviathans of the Sea of Olnaahn and one of the biggest lifeforms to roam the planet's seas Jaraknaur.jpg Solengu Tiger.jpg|Solengu Tiger Category:Planets Category:Article stubs